


I Will Always Love You

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Frerard, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have been dating Frank since high school, but he picks Gerard over you and you find that you love someone else besides Frank because that person filled all the voids that Frank left behind? In the end can you let go or will you fight for the love you always thought you had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rox's Point of View

If you had asked me years ago, I would of told you that it was impossible to be in love with two people at the same but today I know this not to be true. I spent most of my life thinking that I was going to spend my life with Frank. We had been dating since high school and he was always my best friend. See the thing is, you can't stop Frank, he is a free spirit and he does what he wants to do, there isn't anyway to stop him. 

Honestly, I think that Frank was under Gerard's spell from the first time that they had met when he was Prencey Prep. As soon as Gee had asked him to join this band that he had an idea about, Frank was pretty much putty in his hands. After that he did anything the man wanted from him. I of course, stayed with him, I didn't want to be with anyone but Frank and he knew that. It wasn't like he didn't love me because he did. After a while though, I realized that he wasn't really in love with me. The sun rose and set on Gerard.

Maybe you will say that I let it happen, that I could of put a stop to it but there are somethings in life that you just can't control. Frank and his feelings are two separate entities all in themselves. Frank, himself is a ball full of energy that frequently spirals out of control and if anyone needs an on/off switch on his energy; it was him. Frank's feelings were always all over the place. One minute he would be laughing and the next minute he would be sobbing as if his life was over.

Don't get met wrong, Frank was sick a lot and sometimes it was so bad that I feared the worst. I sometimes even asked to meet him somewhere while he was on tour, just so I could take care of him but he wouldn't let me. It was always Gerard and the guys that were taking care of him. I won't act like I wasn't super jealous of that because I was. Not only wasn't I not able to care of my man, that I loved but he was blowing me off because they were more important. After shows, when I would see pictures of him online, like of him performing wearing an oxygen mask and it broke my heart. I felt alone and sometimes I felt invisible. A lot of times when their tour ended, he didn't even come home to see me and every time I tried to tell him how I felt, he'd blow me off. 

At some point, when one of the tours finished, I am not even sure which one it was, the time came and Frank didn't even come home. I did, I argued with him about it and I fought with him to come home, to come see me but he was busy. As I cried my eyes out, the doorbell rang and I hurried to the mirror to fix myself so that whomever it was couldn't see my tears. Opening the door, I came face to face with Mikey. Mikey was Gerard's younger, more awkward looking brother.

"Mikey?" I questioned him.

His cheeks flushed a light red, "Hi, Rox." He said with a forced smile.

"Come in," I had told him. As he walked in I told him, "please, make yourself at home." I eyed him as he sat down and realized that the younger Way was coming into his own. He was growing into a fine looking young man and I just had this feeling that he was going to be better looking than Gerard. "What brings you here?"

He began, his eyes barely meeting mine, "I wanted to see if you were okay." Then he really looked at me for the first time. "You were crying."

Should I tell him about my fight with Frank? Was that what all this was about? Was it what he was implying to me, that he knew that Frank wasn't coming home? I nodded an answer. "Yeah, I'll be alright, though," I said even though it was a lie.

"I'm sorry, that Frank cares more about himself then how you feel."

I really looked at the man in front of me. "Why are you really here?" I inquired.

He shrugged, "I always liked you, Rox, and I just don't think that Frank is treating you fairly. It's like he doesn't even care that you have feelings."

I began to cry again. How did he know exactly how I felt? He didn't say anything else, but I felt him move closer to me and wrap his arms me. It had been so long since I had been in anyones arms and somehow, it was comforting. At that moment, I wasn't lonely at all and I felt something swell up inside me that I couldn't explain. 

After that we spent every possible moment that we could together. I mean sure, Frank called me everyday but Mikey was physically in front of me, filling all those spaces that Frank forgot even existed inside of me. It went on for months that way and our relationship remained platonic but I wanted so much more. In my heart, I felt that he wanted the same thing but that he was unsure of how to go about it. He knew I loved Frank, but I don't think he realized that I loved him as well.

He told me last week that they were going back on tour again and that he was going to leave me. It was the night before he was set to leave and I watched him as he moved about the room. His long, slender fingers that connected to long arms and went on to a body that was so sexy that looking at it made me wet. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have him before he left.

"Mikey," I said and he turned and his eyes connected with mine. "I was thinking," I started.

"Thinking what?" He asked.

"Before you leave, well, I want you to fuck me."

"What? No, Rox, you belong to Frank."

"How can I belong completely to someone who isn't in love with me?" I asked. He didn't have an answer and his head dropped. I walked over in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "Don't make me beg you," I said running my finger down his arm. "I know you want me just as bad as I want you."

"I can't deny that."

"Why do you think it can't happen?"

"Because I never thought that you and I could be anything more then friends."

"How could you ever think that? Mikey, don't you see, I love you. I love you for all the things that Frank won't ever give to me. I love you for you."

I watched his eyes fill with tears. "I never thought you would tell me that," he said a tear rolling down his cheek, "I love you too, so much."

I stood up on my tip toes and placed my lips on his. It wasn't long before we were on the couch, him on top of me and our clothes trailing a path across the living room floor. His mouth never left mine as our tongues danced together, his fingers rubbing my pussy and me stroking his cock. 

"Mikey," I said removing my hand from his cock and looking into his eyes, "please."

He pulled my legs up around his waist and placed himself in front of my wet pussy then pushed himself inside of me. I arched my back as he moved in and out of me, enjoying every in and out sensation that radiated throughout my body. His hands moved down to squeeze my breasts as I reached between us and I began to rub my clit. His pace picked up, our breathing became heavy and our moans became louder.

I became brave and pushed him back off of me, climbed over him and pushed him back into my waiting pussy. Leaning back, I began to move him in and out of me. He helped by placing his hands on my hips and my moans grew louder and louder. I knew he was getting close, it felt so good that I wished it could go on forever. Mikey then steadied me with his hands on my hips, his eyes met mine and he began to impale my pussy with his throbbing cock.

"I'm going to cum," I told him.

"Cum on my cock," he said back to me. And I did. I came all over his cock and let out a loud moan of pleasure as I squeezed my pussy around his cock. It must of been too much for him and he yelled out, "Oh, god, fuck, Rox," as he came inside of me. A grin flew over my face as I leaned down and kissed him again. 

We ended up having sex again before he left the next morning and I already knew that, when he walked out the door, I was going to be even sadder then I was without Frank because it felt like I was losing both the men that I loved. Frank had known he was there with me and he must of figured out that something had happened with us, but he never questioned it. I mean why should he, he had Gerard and he wasn't going to let go of that either, but as soon as he could he came home after that. It was always a constant back and forth with him. Sometimes, I even wondered if he knew what he really wanted because he was always so unsure.

I did love him and my heart would always belonged to him, I just wasn't sure if I could stay like this for the rest of my life. Honestly, I didn't want to get rid of either one of them, but I knew at some point, that I'd have to make a choice and I didn't want it to be the one that had to make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's POV

My life was going good, I had a band, I had a girl that I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Then it all happened so fast that I didn't know how to stop it. My band Pencey Prep had performed and after the show I met him; Gerard Way. He asked if I wanted to be in this band that he was forming. He told me how he had this idea and he thought it might work. Something inside me couldn't say no to him. 

At first, it was just our band against the fucking world and we wanted to conquer it. He had this way about him that when he talked, he could command everything and everybody around him. Gerard, well, Gerard played me perfectly. I sometimes wondered how he quite planned the whole thing because Gerard is a very calculating individual, you see, and everything he does is always carefully planned out.

He knew that I was in love with Rox. He knew that my heart belonged to her. Even at first, I would go home to her and he would call me away. Saying that we had to work on a song or something that had to do with the band and like a fool I ran. It got to the point where he wouldn't let me go back to Jersey and I could have gone but I didn't want to. Well part of me did want to, they other part wanted to rape him and honestly, I had never thought of being with another man in my entire life.

Rox argued with me the more I didn't come home and it broke me heart because I really did I wanted to go home and be with her. I wanted to come up with a way so that I could be split in two so that I could spend all my time with the two people that I loved most in my life but I couldn't. She kept telling me that he was more important then her and I kept telling her that she was wrong but how could she be when I never went home? 

Once Gerard kissed me the first time, things kind of spiraled out of control. I wanted him, I needed him, Gerard was my total addiction and I knew it. No matter how much my brain screamed at me that I needed to leave him and go to the woman that I loved side but I couldn't do it. The kissing became heavier and I wanted so much more. Every time we got into a hot and heavy make out session, I would beg for more of him. It was, "Gee, let me suck your dick." "Gee, let me eat your ass." "Gee, let me suck your dick." "Gee, please fuck me." The more I got, the greedier I became and the more then I wanted him while I left poor Rox home all by herself.

When I found out Mikey was there with her, I was kind of happy because at least she wasn't alone and honestly how could I get mad at her if they fucked because I was fucking his brother. Was I jealous? Yes. Did I pretend like it wasn't happening? Yes. I asked her about it once and she told me they were just friends and when Gerard asked Mikey what was going on, Mikey said the same thing. Gee said he believed Mikey but that he also felt like Mikey was in love with her and was holding back on her because of our friendship. I sort of accepted it because it was going to happen anyway and when it did I knew that it was out of my hands.

When Mikey came back to tour with us and left Rox, I drilled him relentlessly until he told me that they had slept together. I was so pissed off. I am a jealous man filled with more anger then any normal human being. Mikey was suppose to be my friend, he wasn't suppose to be fucking my woman. When I told him that he told me that if I treated her better and like she had feelings then she wouldn't need him. That hurt, I had clenched my hands into fists and had to walk away because I knew the person that I was mad at wasn't Mikey, it was me.

When the tour ended, I went home to Rox, but after a few days Gerard called and I was gone again. When I came back Mikey was there with her and I couldn't say anything. This was all my fault. I had done this to myself and it broke my heart. The sad part was, I wasn't at the time even thinking about her feelings. Mikey was right about me not treating her right. I said over and over that I loved her, that I was in love with her but as soon as Gee called, I ran to him. Seeing her with Mikey made me angry, but wasn't I the one that pushed them together?

I realized that I fucked up and part of me knew that there was no looking back, that I couldn't change what now was. That was when I also realized that my addiction for Gee had grown. I was in love with him. I did, I loved Rox, but there was something about Gerard that was so fucking intoxicating. He was like a fucking drug that I couldn't quit and I didn't want to. After that I stopped fighting with her about Mikey and when we went back to tour again, my anger had faded completely towards him.

One day, I was alone with Mikey. He hadn't really spoken to me and I looked at him. "I'm not mad anymore at you," I said as he looked up at me, "I'm the one that fucked up. I am glad you were there to fill all my short comings with her because I do still love her."

"I love her too, you know."

I nodded, "I know you do. I am glad you do."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked confused.

"Because, Mikey, I give the two of you my blessing."

He was even more confused now, "what are you saying?"

I sighed, "nothing. No matter what happens, I just want you to know that none of it was intentional, I never tried to hurt her."

Mikey nodded. "I know you didn't. I saw you struggling with it in the beginning but Gee didn't leave you alone."

I nodded looking off at nothing in particular as I thought about it. "Just promise me that no matter what happens in the future, that if I can't be there that you will take care of her."

"I promise," he had said.

After that it was harder and harder to bring myself to go home to her. I knew that every time I walked through that door that I hurt her and I knew that she wouldn't tell me because she didn't want to hurt me anymore then I hurt myself. I knew deep down inside that I would always love her, but I also knew that Gee was going to make me choose between the two of them. Honestly, I didn't want to pick either one because I was completely torn in two already and I wanted to find some way to keep both of them, but I was pretty sure that it would be an impossibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey's POV

I had watched Gerard claim Frank from the very first day that he had set eyes on him. Frank fed into him so well. Maybe the two of them were made for each other, I'm not sure, but it got to the point that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It bothered me and it wasn't because they were two guys. Fuck that, it doesn't bother me at all. It bothered me because Gerard knew goddamned well that Frank had a girlfriend. He knew that Frank loved her and he still pursued him with no mind to her at all. 

When they would be on stage and all of sudden have their tongues in each others mouths, I turned my back, I just couldn't watch and all I could think of was poor Rox at home all by herself. I watched as Frank followed Gee around like a little lost puppy dog, even between tours. So, I decided that on our next break from tour, that I was going to go and see her. I just didn't realize that in doing so that she would become my best friend and become the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

She was really captivating even with as lost as she was without Frank. I realized early on that I was filling the voids that he had left empty when he stopped coming home and it didn't even bother me. Holding her in my arms, she became my safe haven, she became my everything and it filled me up with so many feelings that all I cared about was that she wanted me around. It broke my heart every time he called and they fought and every time, I held her in my arms until every last tear feel from her beautiful eyes.

Honestly, I had convinced myself that her and I could never be together, that our lives would always be this back and forth of Frank being with Gee, her loving Frank and fighting to be with him and me here to pick up the pieces, wanting desperately to be with her. Then one night as I held her while she cried over Frank something changed. The change was so apparent in the air that when she told me that she loved me, I didn't just believe her words, I also believed it in my heart. We mad love that night because I had to leave on tour the next day.

When Frank confronted me about it, I didn't lie. I told him how much he was hurting her and how I had to constantly pick her up when he knocked her down. At first he was angry but it was as if he had some sort of epiphany and realized what a dick he had been to her. A few days later he gave me his blessing to be with her, not that I needed it because as far as I was concerned he made his decision the day he chose my brother over Rox. 

It was hard, being on the road without her and the first opportunity that I had, I was on a plane and knocking on her front door. By her side was the only thing that made me happy. I had honestly, been doing a lot of drugs but I quit. Everything that had happened to me in the past, that had broken me down and made me use was gone. I wasn't afraid of anything when I was with her and I didn't need drugs to make me forget because all those mistakes I had made led me to here and now and in the here and now all I wanted to be was by her side.

I wanted everything to be perfect this time as I laid her naked body down on her bed and climbed over her. My soft lips traveled over her, as I kissed every inch just to hear her soft low moans that made my cock drip. I buried my tongue in her pussy, trying to lick all the wetness inside because it was all for me. She put her hands in my hair, pulling it as I carried her to her first orgasm with the movement of my tongue.

As I pulled up, she pushed backward, pushed me legs open and devoured my cock. Moving up and down on it with such accuracy and precision that as I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation, I realized that this was my first ever mind blowing blow job. But I didn't want to come in her mouth, I wanted to cum buried inside her like I had before. I let her carry on a few more minutes before I pulled her up and off of me.

She laid down for me and I climbed over, sliding inside of her so easily. I moved in and out of her with a steady pace, squeezing her breasts and pulling on her nipples. Her moaning was make my cock throb, but I wanted her to cum again before I did. I picked up my speed even more. Both of us breathing heavily and her moaning loud enough to wake the neighbors. I watched as she reached down and began rubbing her clit. It wasn't long before she was yelling out, which made me cum as well as I slammed myself in out of her pussy.

Once I was done, I slid beside her, taking her into my arms and I kissed her neck softly. "I love you," I whispered close to ear.

"I love you, too," She said.

I waited for her breathing to even out, knowing that I had satisfied her to the point of exhaustion and that was when I closed my eyes and drifted off into one of the most satisfying and fulfilling sleeps of my life. My life felt like it had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank sat in his car outside of the house that he shared with Rox. They had been together for so long and he didn't want it to end but don't all good things come to an end? He'd been out there for two hours now and he had looked over the house a hundred times, if not more. Tears had fallen from his eyes twice already and he was fighting too keep the third time back. 

Gerard had finally given him an ultimatum; he said it is me or her. If he chose her then him and Gee were done. There was no coming back once he made this decision but inside of him he knew that he had already made it long ago. He had just been prolonging the inevitable. As much as he loved, Rox, he loved Gee as well. He loved them both for the same and different reasons, it was hard to explain, but that was how he felt.

His eyes went to the driveway and he saw Mikey's car parked next to hers. He couldn't fight it anymore as the tears ran down his cheeks. What had he done? He banged his hands on the steering wheel. "Fuck!" He yelled out. Her name was tattooed over his body in a few places and each time he was going to have to see those three letters it was just going to remind him of everything that he was losing.

He ran his hand roughly down his face, wiping the tears as he did and tried to gain his composure. It was now or never he couldn't sit here forever. Opening the car door he only hesitated momentarily as he climbed out and went to the door. His first thought was that he was going to use the key, but looking up at the door, he decided to ring the bell. Rox opened it.

"Why the fuck did you ring the bell?"

"We have to talk." He said his voice cracking.

She really looked at him, "you look like shit."

"Can I just come in so that we can talk?" He said frustrated cause he wanted to do this and she was making it harder.

"Fine," she shrugged as she turned and walked into the house.

He followed her and closed the door behind him. Frank didn't even see Mikey sitting at the dining room table on his laptop. Mikey eyed him suspiciously, as the two of them left the room. He heard the screen door to the back porch open and close and knew they went outside. Shaking his head, he went back to what he was doing.

Outside Rox eyed him suspiciously as he looked out over the backyard that was once his. She could see the tears in his eyes and she just knew. "This is it, isn't it?"

"Huh," he said broken out of his thoughts.

"This is the day that you tell me that it is over and that you have picked Gerard."

The tears spilled from his eyes again, "I didn't want to pick him."

"You did and you did a long time ago, Frank." She said the tears falling from her eyes as well. "I thought I'd be stronger when this day came. That I could let you go because it wouldn't be my choice."

"Don't do that," he said to her, "this is all my fault and I know it is. Each time, I look back, I search for the answer of how or why and I can't find any specific reason." Finally, he turned and looked at her, their eyes meeting for the first time. "All you ever did was love me and all I ever did was rip your heart out of your chest and stomp all over it."

"Honey, it's okay."

"But it isn't. Things are never going to be the way they are suppose to be."

Even though she was crying and it broke her heart to even think it, she said it anyway. "Frank, what if this is the way that it was suppose to be? What if you and I were really only meant to be friends?"

"Do you believe that?" He asked her.

"No, Frank, I will always love you. I never wanted it to be this way but it is."

"Does he make you happy?" He asked crying harder.

"Mikey? Yes, but not in the ways that you do."

"What have I done?" He said looking out over the yard again. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. His natural instinct was to put his arms around her. He missed it. The way their bodies just kind of fell together like they were always suppose to be that way and then it hit him; this would be the last time that he would ever get to hold her. 

Frank squeezed her too him. "I'm so sorry, Rox, I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything, she cried into him and held onto the man that she knew that she was losing forever. The one she had promised that she would never leave. After a bit she pulled from him and looked into eyes. "Don't ever think that I regret any of the time I spent with you and as hard as it will be, we'll still have to be friends, after all, we are dating brothers." Reaching up she wiped his tears. "Now, stop crying, your sorrys can't always be a wasteland. What is done is done and there is no going back now. You can go get your stuff."

He nodded as he pulled away from her and walked away, but he stopped and turned to look at her one more time. "You are the only woman that I have ever loved and you'll always be the only one." He said then turned and went back inside.

As he closed the door, she looked up towards the sky and started to cry again. Vaguely, she heard the screen door open and close and then she felt his arms around. Mikey's arms engulfed her, as he rubbed her back and she cried her eyes out burying her face in his shirt. After Frank left, he took her back into the house and brought her to the bedroom. They never spoke a word, he just held her all day long letting her know how much he loved her.

Even though it hurt, life went on for all of them. Rox was very happy with Mikey but part of her always would belong to Frank. Sometimes seeing him with Gerard, made her upset and she had to pretend like it didn't hurt. Sometimes she saw the way Frank looked at her and she knew he felt the same way. And sometimes she hated Gerard for taking him away from her but each time Mikey was there and he made her feel like all those things didn't matter. He loved her wholeheartedly and then she'd think that maybe she was right, maybe this was the way it was suppose to be and that, well that made her smile. For you can't always be torn in two and let the weight on your shoulders break you, sometimes you have to carry on and be what tomorrow needs.


End file.
